Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews/Rocket Launchers
[[HVM MPG|'HVM MPG']] Rock51star Bad gun. You can tell because HVM smeared stuff on the barrel. SkyrunnerM35 Being an HVM weapon, you may think that it sucks. But it's actually the best rocket launcher in the game. Combining 800 damage with a nice ROF, this weapon deals decent damage without having too many drawbacks. It also has a small movement penalty of -18%, which makes this gun great for rushing in Vaccine. It's 2-round clip is disappointing, but its fast 2-second reload makes up for it. The reason why it's better than the Jagdfaust is because of its cheaper ammunition. Otherwise, the Jagdfaust is better for you. A well balanced weapon and is easily the best rocket launcher. After nerf #1 Still good, damage reduction isn't that bad. Reload nerf also isn't too bad. After nerf #2 Seriously NK? This gun used to be amazing. Now it sucks. Sell it. GoldenApple_NB 18-09-2014 The very first rocket launcher you'll encounter if not too unlucky. Its damage will look pretty good on the encounter, but you'll soon realize you cannot aug for capacity and reload speed sucks given the capacity. As an double-barreled rocket launcher, it has highest damage-per-shot, but easily outclassed in many ways by Jagdfaust. It is not recommended for use if encountered as RED version due to high money consumption and not guaranteed damages. However, in early levels, you can still use it and 3-shot a purge nest on Zombie Pods! Fredy-san 4-11-2014 The balanced version of zooks. 2 RPS, big enuf blast radius, averagely lower movement penalty, ammo is not more expensive than the others. The only problem is you can not augment its capacaity and with only 2 clip size magazine, it means field supplies not fit for this. SAS4OmegAlpha 20-12-2014 I have to say this is the best launcher if you augment it properly, It starts with the highest pierce of any weapon in the game i have seen so far at 20. This is a largely overlooked fact. This means almost never will your blast be stopped by fleshy zombie bodies.If you have the right armor and skills. With 10** titan gloves with nimble and only 9 skill points in reload combined with the race modded augment my reload time is .02 seconds. That's the time between shots so it doesn't need a high capacity. That is also the only way you will be able to make use of its firing rate. It doesn't have the blast radius the feldhaubitz has so enlarged should be your next augment. That will make the radius close to that of the feldhaubitz which is the largest i have seen at 4. The last is deadly . That will give you a wide area of high damage that can be fired limitlessly at a great rate of speed. At lower levels capacity is a great augment. When you get high enough level that you have close to ten in reload and have nimble titan gloves, switching to race modded can make your capacity your entire stock of ammunition. Runner 28/12/14 The best crowd control gun in the game, in my opinion. Yes, the shockfield is good too, but nothing obliterates mobs like the MPG does. The most significant advantage is the ability to damage shielders, while you would have to circle around with other guns. Of course, it has to be auged correctly for it to be effective. There are only 3 augs you should ever put on this. First, deadly to maximise damage. At 10 and RED, this will kill all shamblers, runners, stalkers, shielders and up to Fetid bloaters in just one hit. The next is Enlarged, which effectively gives it the blast radius of a Feld, only now you can fire off twice as many shots in the same second. Finally, race modded is a must due to its small clip size to keep firing. With the higest pierce and lowest movement penalty of all rockets, mobs will simply disappear. Of course the single target damage isn't great, and chit hides can be annoying, so this should be paired with a non-physical boss gun. LeotheFox, 4/3/2015. Even though this weapon got so much praise, since it got nerfed, it now sucks. It was a good weapon. Was. Now, you can't put overclocked on it, it has 2.2 seconds reload instead of 2 seconds, it has 100 less damage than before, and its RoF got halved. Its only good stats are now pierce, blast radius and movement mod. Of course, if you have no better crowd control gun, use it. But otherwise, replace it unless it has good augments. Zombie Decapitator, 4/15/2015 (I'll use Zombie Decapitator since its my NK username) HVM MPG was the best HVM weapon ever! I depended so much on this! 4 RPS, 800 damage. Though it couldn't even kill a Fetid Stalker with buffs in one shot, I easily got around it by augmenting it with deadly. This gun had so much potential! Upgrading it with Deadly, Race Modded, Enlarged/Adaptive would have turned this into a deadly cannon with low movement penalty. But NK decided to do something horrible to this weapon. They nerfed it badly. 800 damage turned to a measly 700 damage (seriously! It couldn't even kill a Fetid Stalker with buffs in one hit without being augmented!) Then, NK nerfed it to 2 RPS. NOW I CAN'T EVEN USE THIS AS THE BEST MOBBING WEAPON!! A lengendary weapon this was. With high potential. Could have been the best rocket launcher, even beating the T-101 Feldhaubitz. But you know what it is now? Its merely a piece of junk, pretty much inferior to the T-101 Feldhaubitz. I guess I will have to restart my character(s) at some point to get the Feldhaubitz. And I will be selling ANY HVM MPGS that I get unless its more than a 5***. HVM MPG, you are a piece of ****. T-101 Feldhaubitz, you are now the king of all rocket launchers. HAIL TO THE T-101 FELDHAUBITZ!!! [[T-102 Jagdfaust|'T-102 Jagdfaust']] Pootis Man (talk) 16:33, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Field supplies skill with 4-7 points with level 3 capacity = all the ammo you need, even without capacity you get within 3 ammo of 20 shots. Plenty. With capacity, you can get a maximum of 90 shots, more if you have more than 6 points in field supplies. Plenty of fire rate (3), full auto, lots of damage considering clip and fire rate (800_, 1600 RED, but a mediocre splash of 1.25 meters, and a bulky reload time of 2.8 seconds along with a hefty 20% movement penalty. Arguably the best rocket launcher with field supplies, due to reasons stated above. Runner 20-11-2014 With my luck with strongboxes, I've had to use this for a long time. Like Pootis says above, field supplies is vital if you want to use this gun as the ammo is very expensive. I put 6 points in FS and auged capacity to level 7 (72 clip), which means with each pickup I get $7560 worth of HD ammo! With it's economical fire rate and hefty damage per shot, it's very easy to accumulate ammo and not have to spend a single cent, while dishing out loads of damage and only having to reload every 24 seconds. At last count I have over 30k of HD ammo, plus all the thousands of clips I've already used. It's movement penalty and reload time is considerably lower than the other rocket launchers out there meaning it's not too bad for running around or evading the slower bosses out there. Since it's energy based, it's particularly useful since energy resistance seems to be the rarest (in my experience anyway). It's double digit pierce, okay blast radius and full auto fire rate makes it a very good mob killer while on the run. This also means that shielders are no longer a problem and you can decimate large groups of them very easily by hitting them through the shield (I think that's how it works). Finally, it's particularly useful for Necrosis since none of the spawns have energy resistance and you can damage all 3 early on. All in all, a very good gun, and field supplies means that if you encounter the RED version, you'll basically never spend a cent while building up a large stockpile of very powerful ammo. [[T-101 Feldhaubitz|'T-101 Feldhaubitz']] Wikia Contributor The most powerful explosive weapon in the game (excluding the Teknoboom Flugkoper). Deals a 950 damage with a huge Blast Radius. Good for killing Shamblers and Stalkers (up to Evolved Class) in one shot and for bumping up your kill count. DaGlaiveLord Eheheheheh. This gun normally is a complete waste of time. However, if you put money into overclocked, enlarged, and deadly, with a couple of skill points for field supplies, you can just watch those mobs melt away. This is even a good gun for bosses, especially regurgitators, as the blast radius will wipe out the worms and/or the nearby bloaters that always seem to hang around uninvited. Ghostwolf18 11/25/14 When I got this gun, I thought I was on an all expenses paid trip to boss killing paradise. I equipped it and got ready to fight the boss I knew was coming. Somehow, I ended up pointing the gun at a large group of shamblers and pulling the trigger. There were no shamblers left. I got to thinking about it. Not only was I in the boss killing hotel, somebody just handed me a ticket to the crowd control water park near by. This gun is one of the absolute best guns you could possibly have. Wikia Contributor I once got paired with a level 26 guy on Vaccine (I was a level 25 Heavy). That level 26 guy had 19 points in Assault Team. Now, I had the T-101 Feldhaubitz with Deadly and Skeletonized (4**). When the game ended, I had more kills than that guy. So, if you move quickly and use the T-101 Feldhaubitz, and kill rapidly like I did, you would not only be powerful, you would have the ability to beat a guy with a High Level Assault Team on the number of kills. I found this gun around level 9, and I still use it as a level 29 Heavy. And I won't be selling it when it loses its usefulness because it will serve as a reminder that it once helped me a lot in my early ranks. Derpinator9001 This Rocket Launcher, while heavy and slow, is surely powerful. The Large blast radius makes it good for mob clearing and getting rid of pesky worms. High damage allows you to oneshot most zombies, and with luck, watch as they bloody hilariously explode into little giblets. Even though the Upkeep is expensive, perforance is excellent. This gun won't dissapoint those who focus on crowd conrol. Tinachou OMG OMG OMG THIS IS AN AWESOME ROCKET LAUCHER!!! Look it has a blast radius of 3.0 (Op-ness overload!!!). That is just SO OP! And if you aug it with Enlarged, its um... well idk but should be at least 150% radius huh! Will easily get rid of nearby zombie clusters. Expensive ammo tho .-. Use field supplies if needed. And DO NOT AUG WITH OC CUZ it only adds 1rps. Use deadly, race modded, enlarged and capacity instead. Don't use it against bosses, since it only has almost 2k dps for the RED version. Wikia Contributer I got a red one the other day and it is amazing.It can wipe out huge hordes extremely fast.Getting chased by a bunch of zombies? turn around and shoot one or to shots with this and you wont have to worry about them.The ammo is pricey though ,so field supplies is nice.I usually dont worry about the fire rate because i don't pull this out until there is a large group or i feel like nuking a shambler.Great gun with amazing damage and blast radius.Remember to bring a gun thats lighter and can take out bosses as the feld is heavy and isn't great at bossing.Recommended augments are deadly(for more power) ,blast radius,and your choice between skeletonized (for fastness) or overclocked (for more rockets).If you max core this you can get all of the augments I mentioned ,but i would save my cores for an endgame item. qianrshci2015 (in-game name) 4/11/15 This gun is extremely useful for mobs, for example in the terminal on Vaccine, or trying to kill zombies in Survivors. It has a great blast radius and awesonme damage (950) that surpresses my RIA sniper rifle (750 without augment, now it is 1000). The only drawbacks is its slow fire rate (1.0 rps) and long reloading time. To counter the long reloading time, remember one of my favourite rules: ALWAYS charge into a fight with A FULL CLIP of EVERY WEAPON, so you won't be caught off guard. Used it many times in vaccine and is my favourite RL. [[Gebirgskanone|'Gebirgskanone']] Erendian (talk) 03:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Heh. Hehe. Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I had to get that out. This gun is probably the best gun in the game to have fun with, just because of how ridiculous you can make it if you don't want tip top efficiency. Not saying you'll have one, but I had a 10*** on my level 25 testing Alt that I'd gotten in a lucky box probably ten levels earlier. I hadn't had any plans to do something with it, but today I decided I wanted to try it out with a full capacity build with Field Supplies to counteract the ammo costs, which were what put me off initially. Six solo games later, I have over 1300 High Damage rounds, despite the fact that I only have five points in Field Supplies. I admit, i got lucky with my loot drops, but it really isn't that hard to grind the ammo, given that you really shouldn't actually need that much. And boy is this gun fun. It came with a point in Overclocked, so I'm going to work on getting it up to LMG RPS, which I imagine is going to make it insanely fun to use. Seriously, if you just augment this gun to have fun with it, you'll realize that having a rocket launcher with the fire rate of a Ria-7 is amazing. Not amazingly powerful, but amazing nonetheless. So, in the end, I'd recommend getting this gun if the skies are grey and the game's looking a little dusty around the edges. Besides, the Regular version's not all that expensive to augment. I reckon a solid 600k will get you what you want. I have to recommend that you wait to use it until you get a couple points in Field Supplies though. Ten dollars a round isn't something to mess around with. Fuwafuwa-desu (talk) 16:56, October 14, 2014 (UTC) As Erendian said, the Gebirgskanone is a blast to run around with (pun intended). The fire rate is amazing, and the homing missiles are also great. The only problem is that it has high ammo price as well. Field Supplies is extremely helpful with this weapon. You may think that it may be a good weapon for mobbing, but it's really not. Shotguns are just better than this for mobbing. However, the Gebirgskanone truly shines when you are fighting bosses, particularly Wickers and Zombie Mechs. Why Wickers? You can shoot from around corners without worrying about the stupid fireballs. Why Zombie Mechs? How many times have you been iced by those annoying homing missiles? Now, with the Gebirgskanone, you can get your revenge! I recommend Deadly, Overclocked, and Capacity. Fredy-san 4-11-2014 So you wonder, how you can steal kills from the other gate lane in Onslaught while staying in your own lane?? This is the choice for you. It can hit enemies outside your screen, homing missile means you can create curving shot thru walls or corners!! This gun blast radius is so small that it only noticeable on tight-spawned grouped worms from dead bloaters, and dont try to augment enlarge for it, not worth it. Augment this with RPS, damage, and reload speed will really turns you into an Apache helicopter as description said. Else you can try get cap if you think you are fine with the reload speed and at least save more money with field supplies skill. Runner 13/01/15 Do you want absurd damage that is beaten by the average lmg? Want this damage to hit 8 zombies at once? Well that won't happen because the splash is a massive 0.8! Want a high movement penalty and an even higher reload time? Because while you try to kite crowds, the in built 'homing' feature lets your bullets swerve past your target and hit other zombies without you doing a single thing! Well don't worry about being a bit inaccurate, because you are paying only $40 per bullet. How economical. Call now and we'll even throw in the special bonus of 20 Capacity! You'll be reloading in no time. Zombie Decapitator Targets seek out enemies. Ok, that sounds appealing. But I still won't be accpeting this weapon due to its pitiful blast radius, inaccuracy and long reload time (almost as long as the Proposition!). Low damage. Not a gun I would use. qianrshci2015 4/11/15 Well, one of the major drawbacks of this RL is its pitful blast radius. It is basically single-target. But personally, I believe this is nothing which an augment of blast radius of >5 can't fix. The good part of this gun is its high rate of fire (4.0 rps) and decent capacity of 20. This makes it good for supressing zombies in last stand, with overclocked and deadly and a touch of capacity. 'HIKS 3100 ' Runner 12/12/14 The poor man's Jagdfaust. This thing is a pathetic excuse for a rocket launcher with a measly 4 pierce and 0.7 blast radius, meaning you can barely hit two little pod spores next to each other. Since it's a rocket, the pierce applies to the blast rather than the bullet itself meaning you won't even be able to damage the second or third zombie in a line unless they are super close together. On top of all this, the lengthy 3.5 reload time and the hefty 50% movement penalty means it's difficult and awkward to fight fast mobs or bosses. The only plus is that, like the Jag, is that it's economical despite it's steeper ammo price and you can fire for a long time, even longer if you choose to aug capacity. Edit: After doing some calculations it actually has the highest DPS of all the rocket launchers, but this only helps when you find a RED version and shove 10 Deadly and OC onto it. Seeing as I am only finding normal versions of it in the lvl 60s, it will probably be redundant by the time I finally hit the level range. Plus, with the bad pierce and movement mod it still sucks. ZombieHammer 05-03-2015 Great gun, but you need to waste 1 slot in Skeletonized if you dont have a fast character. Even so, if you use Deadly + Overclocked, and have at least 7 points in field supplies, you can shoot almost for free, and it's like having a plasma assault rifle at your hands. It's accurate, it has a very high base damage and has the advantage of hurting several zombs even if they are not in line. Ideal for NIghtmare if you put overclocked, as there are no bosses with really high energy resistance and it kiils nightmarish zombies very easy. Ammo is interchangeable with Jagdfaust, so this is also an advantage. It is so good at bossing or mowing mobs down, that I have it as primary and rarely lose a NM match (won roughly 98% of the games since I am using it). *Recommended augs: I would use 2 configs: *1- Skeletonized + Deadly + Overclocked for players with not too fast armor/character *2- Deadly + Overclocked + Capacity for players with fast armor/character *How to choose combination: Try the gun without any augments and check fi your soldier still has 20% or more of mobility. If yes, you can use option 2. You will be able to speed up enough even in Nightmare. If no, and you don't have a decen Jagdfaust, then upgrade it with option 1. I have both options and use them according to the armor I wear. *Good news is that, with elite cores you can have both configs in one, so it's worth to spend cores on it. *Gloves with Nimble are highly recommended, as it has a fairly high reload time. Technological Terror 15、3、25 Opposed to runner, I have found at least 5 regular versions in steel strongboxes in the level 43， and one was pre augmented with skeletonize. I used it in a game of pods, and lost a nanotonium thanks to its harsh movement reduction and reload time. Hander66 4/28/2015 Well, after finding one via NM Nanto, I found this to be the best weapon at level 35-40. It didn't have the pre-augs that I wanted, but with high damage and a not so bad movement penatly after augmentives, it was very useful. And with its large capacity I could go ages without buying ammo. Way better then the other rocket launchers in my opion and its a must check for heavies. Zombie Decapitator 5/5/2015 I sold this weapon the moment I found it in a Strongbox. Looking at its stats, you can guess why. Ghostwolf18 (talk) 00:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) 6/3/15 I love this gun! I use it to blow apart hordes. I use it to kill bosses. What more needs said? It's an awesome fun with the ability to do everything all at the same time. Would recommend it to anyone who has the chance to hold this detective toy In their hands. A Wikia Contributor 9337 (talk) 05:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Despite the pierce and tiny blast radius, the HIKS 3100 still isn't terrible for crowd control, although it isn't the best. But the real reason why I like this gun a lot is because of the damage. I'm pretty sure ninjakiwi made this gun for bossing, not crowd control. The regular version sucks, but the and versions are pretty nice. However, the movement penalty and ammo price force you to skeletonize this or use heavy gear, and put a few points into field supplies. 'Luftplatzen ' ' Jared_Hale7' This gets titled for the 2nd best rocket launcher(wut) in the game. Absolutely great. Has a fire ring at the rocket. Kinda like a wave of water comin' at you. You should keep it because of its massive fire rate. Put OC, Deadly and Capacity and you will want to marry this rocket launcher.( if its a girl at least) Derpinator9001 A Rocket Launcher made for Bitchslapping shilders in the face. The Cone blast also makes it efficient for killing off those annoying conga lines of runners. It has high damage, is full auto, and a huge blast radius and pierce. Deadly, Adaptive, Capacity, and Enlarged will turn this gun into a killing machine. SomaK1 (28/04/2015) I used a RED 3*9 (preaug enlarged, then deadly, oc added) for as my secondary all the time, beside sublight/hornet/shockfield. Best crowd control weapon ever, because 1, full automatic 2, blast radius unlike other rocket launchers is a not a O, but rather a V from the point of impact and the flame cave is devastating 3, highest blast radius. Although this is the disadvantage that blast goes in a V rather than a circle, therefore you have to move with it. I preserved 4 cores to find a 3*10 BLACK to upgrade it into 4*12 with deadly, oc, adaptive and capacity (pure DPS would be 51.500, not to mention unlimited HD ammo that would bring it to 77.200 without helmet and other masteries AND biggest blast radius with 73% reduced resistance) <-- Je. Fkin. Chr. A Wikia Contributor 9337 (talk) 20:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Are you tired of resistant shielders ruining your day? Or bloater swarms killing you? Well, look no further. The luftplatzen does massive damage, and a cone of flames will roast anything in your way. Recommended augments would be deadly, OC, and adaptive. Maybe capacity instead of adaptive if you are a medic w/ many points in bio bomb. Just don't put tenacious, it's worthless. Keep in mind that the ammo is rather expensive, and you either have to keep doing ammo recovery or use field supplies. The only weakness is that the cone explosion makes it hard to kill crowds surrounding you. 'Lone Star' ' ' TROLL 21 This gun is shit. lol 220 damage.. my freaking nuts do more damage that that. Derpinator9001 This gun is a piece of shit. Period. Bad stats, abysmal damage, expensive ammo, heavy movement mod, what's not to hate? the only thing this gun is good for is farming ammo for your Feldhaubitz, Gebirg, and MPG. But other than that it's basically trash. Zombie Decapitator 220 damage? That's a pretty good damage for making a pathetic rocket launcher. Even with Deadly 10 as your augment, you'd only have 440 damage. Even the HVM MPG (which Nk nerfed it to the point that it became a piece of crap) beats it in damage, movement penalty and reload time. That's probably the only time I'd prefer the HVM MPG if I were to choose between the Lone Star and the MPG. SavageNecrosis a pretty good gun the version deals 1600 damage augmented at 6 rps thats 9600 dps which is geat for 37 a nice clip and a fun gun on pods Fedorastorm (5-4-2015) What a joke. 220 damage? That's what most ARs I have do, and you're paying about 4x the cost fo 50% the ammo. Use this gun if you want to lose games and money. Ghost in Chains (15/07/2015) *Laced with sarcasam* Best gun in the game! Even better than hornet! A Wikia Contributor 9337 (talk) 05:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC) We can all agree that the normal version sucks, but the red and black versions are very nice. 6 rps + 650/975 dmg and a moderately large blast radius with 8 pierce will annihilate any horde of zombs. Recommended augments are deadly, adaptive, and pierce/capacity/enlarged. Torment Wikia Contributor(10/03/2015) Ah, the Torment: SAS 4's biggest p2w weapon...or is it? For now, let's set aside that 400 NK coin price tag. *Note: This review is mechanics-heavy, so I won't be covering everything. You have been warned. Insane true thermal damage, as well as 2 base pierce and rps should tell you immediately that this gun is almost designed exclusively for bossing. It does that job quite well, as I will point out later in this review. So, what else sets the Torment apart from other rocket launchers? Slow projectiles. No, let me rephrase that: SLOOOOOOOWWWW projectiles. In essence, with enough speed, you can move faster than them. This fact alone fundamentally changes the way the weapon works in practice. Instead of an offensive role, the Torment seems content with being solely a support weapon; you won't be getting top kills all the time, compared to mobbing guns like the Hornet and Sub-Light (hitscan projectiles). Normally, this would be unacceptable, considering the dps and the fact that it's in a class of weapons focused on crowd control. However, these slow projectiles are also this weapon's greatest strength, bringing together a new style of play. Your dps can change drastically based on what you do to increase/decrease the distance between each projectile fired. You can run in the direction you're firing in and create a massive wall of angry white death for insane burst damage (while also alleviating the low crowd control ability), or backpedal for reduced dps (the slow projectiles also provide suprisingly good CQC defense). This also brings me to the last piece of the puzzle: the seeking ability of the projectiles. The Torment's seeking ability is quite strong, and is a necessity, considering the slow projectiles. They can make 180's easily in areas like the Pods boss room; just don't expect them to chase down Runners, though. This makes the weapon exceptional for bosses, which are large targets with high health, allowing for 100% hit rate and damage efficiency. The ammo cost of the Torment is the same as that of a normal Luft, so you can fire away without worry. The large capacity of 60 is also nothing to worry about with the low rps. Reload time is close to that of an LMG, which is a large weakness to those without IDS gloves or Fast Reload. Like most rocket launchers, the movement penalty is 35%, which may be worth skeletonizing depending on your movement speed. If you're going with any low-resistance builds (glass, speed, etc.), you may find yourself struggling with fast moving bosses in NM. This becomes a real issue in NM Power Out, where the savage loaders are not only fast, but tanky, even if you use adaptive. *Seeking mechanics below; feel free to skip* The Torment's projectiles use the same algorithm as the Gebirgskanone's rockets. There is a fairly small window (20-25 degrees) in the direction that you're facing where the seeking effect can actually take place. This gives a good amount of control over non aim-assist firing, and prevents projectiles from trying to go places where they shouldn't (e.g through walls). Projectiles will veer toward the nearest target, but will disengage the lock once the target is dead (hence good bossing capability) and will not reacquire any new targets. Oftentimes a bunch of them will harmlessly collide into nearby obstacles, resulting in wasted damage. *Mechanics end* So, the question you've been dying to have answered: is the Torment worth it? With knowledge that you won't always get top kills, and are a player (of good experience with money to spare) searching for a uniquely powerful weapon that can carry you and your team through practically any game, look no further. The level 50 requirement may be a hit-or-miss for many, depending on how many characters you have that are at least that level, as well as the time you are willing to invest in rebuilding. For long-time veterans who are used to steamrolling NM games with BLACK gear, this gun may leave a sour taste in your mouth, unless you are experienced at rebuilding (Torment + adrenaline Assault is incredibly fun, btw). Believe me, there is a reason why I narrowed down the list: the weapon can be easily underwhelming to new players with high expectations (instantly kill stuff and team carry) after spending so many NK coins. The Torment does not fit perfectly into any one playstyle, so your mileage may vary (a lot, for that matter). In my opinion, SAS 4 needs more guns like the Torment (not Premium), which can invoke new tactics. It's not at all OP (you'll see noobs losing NM games with this pretty often), and takes some good player experience wield it properly. Though my review may not seem like it, I give 9/10 (really fun to use, but had to dock a point for insane price).